Word September 1999
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's September 1999 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio.  Length and perspective both vary.  Not intended to follow a single timeline.  Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Juju K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 01 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>juju<em>, noun;  
>1. An object superstitiously believed to embody magical powers.<br>2. The power associated with a juju.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had always been a practical person; he'd never held much belief in superstition, and his father had killed any childish idea of the supernatural when he had been very young. It wasn't that Richard Highwind had been intentionally cruel, but he had been severely strict before he had died and Kain had since taken those teachings to heart. Even if he had wanted to be a white mage, he could never have done it due to his ultimate lack of faith in, really, anything at all. At least, that was what he'd thought for most of his life, but the dragoon wasn't so certain of himself anymore. There was nothing _magical_ about the twin moons in the sky, but still... there was something terribly otherworldly and ethereal about the man he'd grown up with whose lineage _descended_ from such a place, something off and indescribable about him made that much starker by the light of the pale moons.


	2. Chagrin C, CxR, imKxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 02 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Rosa, implied Kain x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>chagrin<em>, noun;  
>1. Acute vexation, annoyance, or embarrassment, arising from disappointment or failure.<br>transitive verb;  
>1. To unsettle or vex by disappointment or humiliation; to mortify.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

In some respects, he was intensely disappointed in himself. Cecil knew he was far from perfect, but it took some impressive self-delusion to have _never noticed_ how his _best friend_ felt. The paladin couldn't help but think that things would be so much the better had he not been blind to Kain's wants, yet at the same time the young king of Baron wondered what could have changed. A paladin he might be, but he was not so pure in his heart; as much as Cecil loved Kain, as much as he valued his friend, he could never have been so selfless as to allow those whom he cared for the most to leave him behind in life.


	3. Metier R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 03 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>metier<em>, noun;  
>1. An occupation; a profession.<br>2. An area in which one excels; an occupation for which one is especially well suited.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa thought, with some amusement, that her boys really were impressive knights. Standing united, there was nothing that could hope to hold against them. Cecil was incredible at drawing enemy attention and he had a sensual grace in the flow of his movements as he evaded and parried violent blows as thought they were nothing more than leaves in a breeze, turning the entire field of battle into a brazen target for Kain to strike into from above with his elegantly powerful maneuvers. They really were a sight to behold; their innate trust in each man playing his part allowing them to do so much more than the younger generation of knights could believe possible. Of course, she also knew that, as good as her boys were as knights, that really wasn't where their skills shown the most. But those skills were not for public knowledge, and were best left to the privacy of the royal bedchamber.


	4. Facile C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 04 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>facile<em>, adjective;  
>1. Easily done or performed; not difficult.<br>2. Arrived at without due care or effort; lacking depth.  
>3. Ready; quick; expert.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"I can't believe you."

Cecil was not about to let this go, much to Kain's visible displeasure.

"I already apologized."

The shorter man did not sound the least appeased, however.

"You didn't even take a full two minutes!"

Gruff irritation in his voice, the dragoon hunched his shoulders forward, his position surprisingly reminiscent of a beaten dog.

"I was tired, alright? I know I wasn't at my best and I shouldn't have taken you up in such a condition. Next time I'll make sure to satisfy you."

One blonde brow arched as Rosa turned the corner, already speaking before either man could acknowledge her.

"My, if one did not know any better, to walk in on such a speech one would think that the Lord Commander of Baron's Royal Guard had not _performed adequately_."

For a moment both males froze, and it took all of her willpower not to laugh outright when Cecil's face turned from powder white to violent red in an instant, Kain's own complexion not fairing much better.

"That was not-!"

Cutting himself off quickly, the smaller knight turned his head to the side and refused to look at either of them. After a pause, Kain cleared his throat, the color on his cheeks beginning to fade.

"I assure you, my dear queen, that I have never failed in _that_ duty."

A few moments of embarrassed stuttering later, the paladin punched the dragoon in the chest and stormed off, the red blush descending down the nape of his neck and under his tunic as he disappeared into a different corridor.


	5. Perforce K, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 05 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>perforce<em>, adverb;  
>1. By necessity; by force of circumstance.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

The dragoon had given up on trying to explain his reasoning; Cecil was a damned stubborn mule sometimes, and this happened to be one of those times. Kain did not feel himself ready or worthy of serving his king and queen as he was, and, while the paladin _said_ he understood, he would not give the taller man leave. No amount of discussion got through to the young king that Kain needed to be away. And then the smaller knight had to go and complicate _everything_ by finally actually admitting that he loved Kain too much to lose him, and the dragoon had to wonder if emotional blackmail was a skill Cecil even knew he possessed. The blonde still thought he should be away long enough to overcome his weaknesses by himself, but it wasn't such an overwhelming drive any longer. Stubborn as his young king was, Kain knew it was only a matter of time before he agreed to allow Cecil and Rosa to assist him.


	6. Evanescent C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 06 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>evanescent<em>, adjective;  
>1. Liable to vanish or pass away like vapor; fleeting.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil was surprisingly fleet of foot for the weight of the armor he bore. That had been at Kain's behest, truly, because the dragoon used to be able to defeat the younger man just by right of being swifter. It wasn't as easy to claim victory anymore, but Kain didn't really mind; battle was more exhilarating when it was a challenge. Now that he had to work for his wins, the dragoon had uncovered one of his own faults: he lacked Cecil's stamina in combat. It had never really mattered before, because he could end the fight before it began, but Kain loathed to see weaknesses in himself and he fully intended to correct any he found. Luckily, Cecil was perfectly willing to assist.


	7. Quotidian C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 07 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>quotidian<em>, adjective;  
>1. Occurring or returning daily.<br>2. Of an everyday character; ordinary; commonplace.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil wasn't aware of it, but Rosa and Kain both secretly liked to get him drunk. He was far, far too prudish in his daily life, and a few mugs of honey mead loosened him up significantly. They hardly approved of him being even slightly tipsy in public, but in the privacy of, say, the royal bedroom, a drunken Cecil meant an adventurous Cecil, one who would do all of the things that he would normally turn bright red upon hearing even an implication about. Once he was far enough from sober, he was quite willing to be naked while not under the sheets and he didn't bother to bite his lips so that he wouldn't make "obscene noises" that were really almost as pleasurable to hear as it was enjoyable to touch the uninhibited man. Aside from the wanton moans, it had come as a shock to both blondes the first time they'd gotten their paladin drunk because, as quickly as the smaller man objected to even the slightest sexual implication in conversation normally, Cecil had a dirty mouth. This was especially painfully arousing to Kain, because Cecil was intensely submissive in bed and hearing such filth emerge from those vivid blue lips in such a husky tone of voice tempted the dragoon in the worst ways to let loose and just drive into his king until the man couldn't walk straight for a week. At least Rosa could get away with being more forceful, since Cecil would only wince if he woke up the following morn with a headache and a sore groin; Kain would receive such an evil eye for making the king attend to his court outside of his armor and in need of an extra cushion on his seat that the dragoon feared what kind of retaliation he might receive.


	8. Specious C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 08 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>specious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Apparently right; superficially fair, just, or correct, but not so in reality.<br>2. Deceptively pleasing or attractive.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

As powerful as Cecil had become, he was never hungry for more. He was strict but fair in all of his duties, full of poise and grace that left all of his subjects feeling secure in their place in the world. The soldiers respected him and worked to please him, following his orders dutifully. The paladin ruled his kingdom with unquestioned authority. Yet it was at night, in the privacy of his bedchamber, that the stalwart leader showed his vulnerability. Some days were so frustrating that he cried, others were so exhausting that he hadn't the energy to disrobe himself by the time he reached the room, and others still were so overwhelming that he couldn't even articulate anything on the most basic level. On those nights with tears, Rosa held him to her breast and allowed him to release the stress while Kain spooned against him from behind to give him the simple comfort of warmth. On those nights of utter exhaustion, the blondes released him from the restraints of his armor and removed his day clothes to replace them with his night tunic as he fell asleep in their arms. On the most overwhelming nights, they would completely disrobe him without bothering to give him a night tunic and do the same for themselves, lying in bed together tangled up tight to absorb the heat and the reassurance of having those most important to him there for him in every possible way.

Cecil was not so perfect as his subjects believed, but his humanity was what made him what they loved.


	9. Indolent K, KxCxR

***Note**: 09 September 1999 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 10 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>indolent<em>, adjective;  
>1. Avoiding labor and exertion; habitually idle; lazy; inactive.<br>2. Conducive to or encouraging laziness or inactivity.  
>3. Causing little or no pain.<br>4. Slow to heal, develop, or grow.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

It was one of those bitterly hot summer days that did everything short of bludgeon a man to death with the intensity of the humid air bearing down on the land. All of the water in the castle was warm at its coldest, and sweat drenched every man, woman, and child. Even the thinnest of fabrics trapped in too much heat; armor was unbearable. Cecil had tried to work, but he'd given up rather quickly when he'd nearly swooned against the large wooden desk he had been writing a ledger on top of. The royal bedchamber, up in the heights of the east tower, was boiling hot, so the king had situated himself in one of the guest rooms in a section of the castle that was mostly underground. As much as Kain enjoyed the sight of both his paladin and his white mage lazing about naked on top of a bed, breaths coming out in short pants, the dragoon was in no mood to take advantage. He could barely muster up the energy to look at them at all. This damnable heat just made everything too much of an effort to be worth the reward.


	10. Intransigent C, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 11 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>intransigent<em>, adjective;  
>1. Refusing to compromise; uncompromising.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

After all that he had been through, it came as no real surprise to any who knew him well that Cecil had a very strong opinion about certain matters now. There were a very limited number of things that Baron's new king refused to relent on, but his vehemence on those subjects still managed to startle his court when any were touched upon. For the most part, the paladin was so willing to listen to the viewpoints of others that it was just assumed that he could never be unreasonable about anything. Rosa couldn't blame her husband for his reactions, not after all that he'd had weighted on his shoulders. He sought to protect his people in the best manner he knew how, and his logic was not piecemeal; he was a good man, and a wise leader, and, with any luck, the kingdom on whole would never need to see why those scant subjects caused their generous king to turn nearly vicious.


	11. Tortuous C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 12 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>tortuous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Marked by repeated turns and bends.<br>2. Not straightforward; devious.  
>3. Highly involved or intricate.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had never been a fan of cave systems, nor fighting inside of them. It was difficult to see and usually damp, which was a definite problem for his armor not to mention his health – he more often than not ended up with a fever after spending any extended period of time inside of any cave, and his was not a weak body. Still, his combative skills were all land-based, at least. He had the feeling that Kain loathed underground battle even more, because that limited the effectiveness and precision of his jump attacks. The dragoon never complained outright, of course, and would follow Cecil no matter where he was going, but Kain was always a bit stiff when walking into the mouth of a cave.


	12. Paucity R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 13 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>paucity<em>, noun;  
>1. Fewness; smallness of number; scarcity.<br>2. Smallness of quantity; insufficiency.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa smothered a smile behind her hands as she walked in on her royal guard snoring, sprawled out on top of her equally unconscious husband. This rather explained why Cecil was late to his morning meeting; she really did not wish to wake him, considering how deprived of sleep he was on most days. It was all too rare for the paladin to actually have a morning to relax and rarer still for the same to be true of Kain. Now that the holy dragoon was back, he was determined to whip Baron's Royal Dragoon Guard into shape and that took a great deal of time and effort; not one soldier was anywhere near the level of perfection that their reinstated Lord Commander expected of them.

Kain snorted but did not stir, and Cecil responded with a soft murmur without showing any other hint of rousing. Rosa could tell from the outline of their positions under the covers that her husband was likely to be sore and in need of a bath before he did anything else, and she briefly contemplated preparing one for him before she shook her head and left the royal bedchamber to the unconscious men. It wasn't often enough that either Cecil or Kain was given a chance to sleep until fully rested, and she was not helpless. The courts could very well deal with her authority as an extension of the crown, or they would be very, very unhappy by the time she was through with them. To say nothing of what Cecil would say and Kain would do once they found out about any rudeness toward her.


	13. Autodidact K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 14 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>autodidact<em>, noun;  
>1. One who is self-taught.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

His father died when Kain was very young, having never shown his son the skills that made the Highwind name stand out among the royal guard. The blonde had been taught by others well enough, but none of them knew what his father had known; the skills of his clan were as good as dead and buried in Richard Highwind's empty grave. Kain was not, however, of any type of nature that would admit defeat so easily. He'd seen his father in action and had vague – extremely vague – recollection of that. He knew all of the general skills of the dragoon as had been taught to him. It was entirely unacceptable to have the Highwind name fade due to some kind of laziness or apathy on his part. So he had no instructors to make him stand out amongst his peers; he would simply have to devise his own means. It would be tricky, and he had no way of knowing if he was redeveloping his clan's skills or creating a brand new set, but his was a name that would be remembered no matter what struggles he needed to overcome.


	14. Fatuous C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 15 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>fatuous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Inanely foolish and unintelligent; stupid.<br>2. Illusory; delusive.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain wondered in the back of his mind, as he faced off against the dark knight he had grown alongside for the majority of his years, how Cecil could cling so readily to those bonds. It was almost enough to make the dragoon stop his attacks as strike after strike either made its mark or was blocked while the shorter man outright refused to respond in kind. That Cecil would merely defend against the assault as he pleaded with the dragoon to reconsider – or at the very least explain his intention – was ridiculous. The dark knight should have accepted Kain's terms and struck back, and yet the idealistic young prince held firm to his belief that the blonde would never cause him true harm, even as the spear jabbed down fiercely into his armored chest. It wasn't right, nor was it fair, for the dark knight to be so simple when the world itself was so complicated. Kain was at odds between wanting to kill Cecil outright and wanting to prolong his misery, to break him of his naivety. Because the dragoon would not always be present to show the prince that mankind was not good at heart, and it was long past time for Cecil to realize this.


	15. Complement C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 16 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>complement<em>, noun;  
>1. Something that fulls up or completes.<br>2. The quantity or number required to make up a whole or to make something complete.  
>3. One of two parts that complete a whole or mutually complete each other; a counterpart.<br>transitive verb;  
>1. To supply what is lacking; to serve as a complement to; to supplement.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Thin, nimble fingers threaded through moon-pale locks as azure eyes gazed sightlessly up at the stone ceiling. Her husband slept deeply, his head resting against her breast, the heat of his body melding with her own. Cecil had always been too critical of himself, but she supposed that was part of the reason why she loved and needed him so much. The paladin knew the difference between good and evil, but he also believed blood to be thicker than water and would always desire to support those whom he held dear in his heart as best he could; now, though, he was more discerning as to what that support might entail. Rosa had never been so critical; she was very in tune with her own emotions and those of the people surrounding her, but that at times left her admittedly vulnerable to the suggestion of performing an action that would ultimately cause more harm than good. Helping one may hurt one hundred, and that was a harsh burden to bear. Cecil had born such pain on his own shoulders and would not allow for that weight to strain the white mage. He was protective, there was no question, but equally he showed her the honesty of how allowing emotion alone to guide action would, in the end, be one of the most troubling evils.


	16. Taciturn C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 17 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>taciturn<em>, adjective;  
>1. Habitually silent; not inclined to talk.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was strong for a boy of eight. He was also highly protective of the surprisingly shy adopted prince of Baron, whom he had quite unintentionally befriended after their initial meeting some years ago. Cecil was, in the blonde's young mind, kind of like Rosa; he was younger than Kain and had less life experience, and Kain could easily overpower him so he was obviously weak like a girl, too. That was why the elder boy got so upset when some of the older children taunted his smaller friend; Cecil was little and he couldn't fight back, which meant those other boys felt safe picking on the helpless. Well, that was totally unacceptable, so Kain fended them off whenever he saw it happening. They wanted to pick a fight, so they would get a real one.

One time he hadn't been fast enough, though, and a noble's son who was learning white magic cast some spell before the blonde had driven the horde of boys off. His younger friend's big green eyes were wide and a little wet, but he was not crying as he made to right himself from being pushed down. Kain helped him up and let his shorter friend dust himself off without comment, but became concerned when the prince physically jerked before bringing a hand to his throat. Curious, the larger boy asked what was the matter, but the air was silent as confused and frightened green eyes caught brown. It only took a moment for the blonde to realize that his companion _couldn't_ speak, and then came a brief bout of panic before Kain grabbed Cecil's hand and stormed off to the healers, because the smaller boy needed to be healed and this was the most that Kain knew how to do. Well, the most he knew how to do as far as getting Cecil speaking again. Those other boys would be feeling a bit of pain later on, for certain.


	17. En masse C, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 18 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>en masse<em>, adverb;  
>1. All together; as a whole.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil didn't really think it was fair of his beloved to expect him to hold out for them. It was _a little_ embarrassing that he could not last as long as either blonde, but that was hardly his fault. If they wanted to come as one, then perhaps they should take into account the fact that Cecil was _between_ them and he received both the pleasure of mounting his wife and being mounted by his loyal guard. Sometimes he swore they were trying to force his release early, even, what with how they seemed to time when they suddenly ground into his pelvis from both sides at the same instant. And then to taunt him when he cried out! They expected too much of him.


	18. Confluence C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 19 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>confluence<em>, noun;  
>1. A flowing or coming together; junction.<br>2. The place where two rivers, streams, etc. meet.  
>3. A flocking or assemblage of a multitude in one place; a large collection or assemblage.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

He'd always known, always believed in the furthest reaches of his heart, that he would see Kain again. The paladin didn't know where his cherished friend had gone, couldn't predict what he was going through at any given point in time, but he trusted in the dragoon and expected that, one day, they would be together again. One day, Kain would take up the deliberately vacant post of Lord Commander of the Royal Dragoon Guard for Baron's king and queen, and all would be right with the world again. Cecil couldn't say _how_ he knew he was right, or even _why_ he thought it, but he did, and no one was really willing to argue with him about it. Something about sore points and vitriol that the king did not care to hear.

So he was hardly surprised to be reunited with the older male some years later, to have the dragoon back in his life the same as always yet so different as well. It was fate.


	19. Maudlin C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 20 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>maudlin<em>, adjective;  
>1. Tearfully or excessively sentimental.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

No one would believe that Kain Highwind was an emotional man. He was often gruff with others and he thoroughly disliked being forced to say anything that implied he cared one wit about what was happening around him. However, he held a soft spot in his heart for both Rosa and Cecil. Actually, Cecil was pretty sure it wasn't "soft" so much as it was "mush." As tough as the dragoon tried to make himself out to be, it wasn't _Cecil_ who couldn't sleep easily without spooning against another body. And it wasn't _Rosa_ who was most interested in holding hands, nor did either of the younger members of the trio find it necessary to brush against each other during the day if for no other reason than the satisfaction of confirming that they were alive and well.


	20. Enervate K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 21 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>enervate<em>, transitive verb;  
>1. To deprive of vigor, force, or strength; to render feeble; to weaken.<br>2. To reduce the moral or mental vigor of.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was of a dual mind about laying with his king and queen. He loved them both terribly, and he would do his utmost for them for as long as he lived, but sometimes he thought the sex was a little more than any one man was made to handle. The dragoon always felt so _fatigued_ after coitus; neither his arms nor his legs were willing to work, and that was a problem because he was their primary guard and it was his duty to keep them safe. But ignoring their desire for him? That was utterly impossible. Rosa was wily with her words and Cecil, even if he couldn't bring himself to ask, had such a smoldering look in his eyes that the dragoon felt as though he was on a lead being guided by his loins on some days.


	21. Recondite C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 22 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>recondite<em>, adjective;  
>1. Difficult to understand; abstruse.<br>2. Concerned with obscure subject matter.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

There were rumors in the courts, nowadays. Speculation, really, but the whispers lacked any malicious tone. People were _surprised_ by their rulers' behavior, but they were unwilling to even voice a protest amongst themselves. Not to say that everyone was pleased to hear rumor that the Lord Commander of Baron's Royal Dragoon Guard was bedding the royal couple, but no one was foolish enough to speak ill in front of the king and queen, or even surprisingly enough the dragoon himself. Cecil unwittingly aided the speculation; he was rather _hungry_ in the mornings, and that inevitably led to a good romp amongst the trio. While by itself that would give nothing away, the half-blood king tended to miss one or more details before he left the bedchamber to attend to his court, be it something as simple as mussed hair, bruise-plumped and purple lips, or unhidden sleepy satisfaction in his half-lidded gaze, or something as vivid as a bowlegged walk, an incorrectly positioned article of clothing, or a lingering scent of Kain's and Rosa's commingling musk and sex. Rosa was better about looking immaculate, even after their morning activities, and Kain was generally just as thorough about leaving nothing amiss, but it wasn't as though he could hide the fact that he went into the royal bedchamber every night and did not leave until morning.

Neither Baron's king nor her queen were the least ashamed of their liaisons with their royal guard, so the dragoon took heart that he need not be concerned with his devious behavior. The accuracy of court speculation was left to chance because, while the royals were not ashamed of him, they did not wish to expose their private lives to the public. Not even their son was fully aware of what activities his parents got up to with their personal guard. If no one understood the complexities of the trio's behaviors, well, it simply did not matter. Their lives were not simple in the first place, and it wasn't easy to notice all of the nuances amongst them, anyway.


	22. Paroxysm C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 23 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>paroxysm<em>, noun;  
>1. (Medicine) A sudden attack, intensification, or recurrence of a disease.<br>2. Any sudden and violent emotion or action; an outburst; a fit.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

As used to her situation as she was, Rosa still found that her boys could, on occasion, surprise her. It was actually kind of adorable, when all was said and done, how ridiculously overprotective Kain could be of the smaller man. Yes, he was a royal guard, and yes, he took his duty to the king and queen seriously, but, after Cecil had sprained his right ankle in combat, Kain literally _would not_ leave the paladin's side. Cecil was a superior fighter, but he could still make mistakes or be taken by surprise, and that was all there was to the unfortunate incident. The biggest challenge thus far had been not breaking into gales of laughter when her husband wobbled slightly as he walked and then yelped when the dragoon did not even pause his strides next to the other knight as he swept the king up into the cradle of his arms. Kain had gotten much stronger over the years he had been away, and the armored paladin could only blush a vibrant shade of red and scowl with his arms crossed in a petulant manner as the larger man took him to a chair.

The white mage had honestly expected her husband to be the first to erupt in anger, his silly male pride demanding that he not let himself be taken care of, but, completely contradicting her thoughts, it had been Kain who had thrown a tantrum when Cecil had gotten up early one morning and landed wrong on his foot, crumpling to the floor in a heap halfway between the bed and the wardrobe. Of course, the paladin reacted poorly to the dragoon's fit, and Rosa had to wonder on occasion whether or not men ever, truly, fully grew up. She suspected they did not, as a general rule, because her boys were so clever and wise and yet such _children_ at times. But she did not intervene, allowing them to drain their baseless fury in coarse language and gestures before offering them tea to soothe their throats. Cecil would just need to realize that Kain loved him wholly and did not wish to see harm befall him, and the dragoon would have to learn that his king did not like feeling as though his independence was slipping from him. Why they couldn't see both sides of the argument was beyond her, but the queen thought that she would never understand their stubborn male pride anyway.


	23. Copious C,K,R, KxC,CxR,KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 24 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil/Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>copious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Affording an abundant supply; plentifully furnished; lavish.<br>2. Large in quantity; plentiful; profuse; abundant.  
>3. Full of information or matter.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil was panting, sprawled out haphazardly across the dry dirt, and Kain was not any better off nearby. From her position under the shade of a not-too-distant tree, Rosa watched her boys catch their breaths with a smile. It had been a surprisingly easy day for Baron's royalty, and they wished to take the time to relax. Of course, her definition of relaxing was not the same as her boys', but she did not mind watching them act out their excess energy and aggressions. In a way, how Cecil and Kain fought was the exact opposite of how they behaved when confined to the bedroom. The paladin was a violent frontal assault specialist, cleverly drawing his foes close with defensive maneuvering before switching to offensive strikes. Of course, that did not work on Kain, so Cecil opted to go straight to offense the moment that they signaled the start of a spar. The dragoon was a cautious fighter, especially by comparison, and he took a surprisingly ginger approach to luring in his opponents to strike them at their strategically weakest points.

Where Cecil was all wild fury in combat, he was submissive lust between the sheets. Meanwhile, Kain seemingly lost all presence of mind beyond the most instinctual of desires, rutting in vicious abandon. Rosa supposed that she would have felt both sides sooner or later regardless of the change between the battlefield and the bed, but there was something potently alluring in how Kain reduced her far too poised husband to kittenish mewls and breathless begging, in the bestial way the larger blonde took the king and struck down every shred of his aplomb to leave only the base instincts. Cecil spent a great deal of his life in need of absolute control over himself; even while savagely fighting he was still fully aware of all that occurred around him. Rosa loved her husband dearly, but she had not the strength to hold him down and force his submission, force his tenacious hold over himself to release and leave only the raw insides to purge outward. She loved Kain, obviously, or she would never have been satisfied with her current lot in life, but she knew when she was not enough by herself. Kain was physically able to fulfill needs that Rosa could not, and she loved her husband more than enough to willingly open their marriage bed for that reason alone.


	24. Exalt K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 25 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>exalt<em>, verb;  
>1. To praise, glorify, or honor.<br>2. To heighten or intensify.  
>3. To raise in rank, character, or status.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain liked to press his lips along every bare centimeter of pale skin, tasting the salt of sweat and the underlying flavor of both the king and queen of Baron. The white mage and the paladin were beautiful, gentle souls who deserved the utmost respect, and the dragoon could not help but feel the need to express his love and his gratitude that he was allowed so easily and so readily into their lives by worshiping their bodies as best as he was able. As foul as his mind could be, nothing could creep into the drive to make his younger companions see just what they really meant to him.


	25. Erroneous C, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 26 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>erroneous<em>, adjective;  
>1. Containing or characterized by error.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil found, much to his displeasure, after he was wed and claimed the throne, it was expected of him to have his picture painted with his queen at his side. While the king could sit for extended periods of time, keeping completely still was out of the question. He'd never been able to manage that for the totality of his life, and he'd had to sit through more than one scolding for changing his position and forcing the painter to halt and readjust everything. It had been a blessing when that torture finally ceased, and the paladin swore to himself that he would never again be forced through that hell. Of course, he'd been forced to relent once he'd had a son, or he feared that dear Rosa might well behead him. Cecil thought he'd probably been scolded more the second time than the first, but he submitted to this particular defeat with his head up and prayed that he would not be asked to pose for another picture. Which, of course, hardly explained his willingness and surprisingly adamant desire to have yet another portrait done, this one including his wayward elder brother and, more importantly, his long missing dragoon. Cecil was very happy with how that painting turned out, and he was fond of looking at it daily, seeing his entire family surrounding him. Not that he wasn't almost continually scolded for his fidgeting as it was being created.


	26. Prescience K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 27 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>prescience<em>, noun;  
>1. Knowledge of events before they take place; foresight.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain wondered idly at times, when the moons were the brightest source of light in the skies and he was ensconced in the heavy sheets and comforters of a very comfortable bed, if he would have changed the journey he had taken through life now that he knew the outcome. His conscience chastised him frequently as he thought that he probably would not, because he couldn't be certain that his life would still turn out as well as it had in the end had he done a single thing differently. It might have been more virtuous to think that he would prevent the death of King Odin and thus cut off the start of a great deal of grief for many kingdoms and people, but Kain was not convinced that he could be that noble, even after becoming a holy dragoon. He had purged himself for his own sake, certainly, but mostly because he wanted to be free of his weaknesses for Rosa and Cecil. They meant too much to him for the knight to allow himself to harm them again, and he had dedicated the remainder of his life to that task. There was no way he could be sure that he wouldn't hurt them far more if he changed anything else. There was also no way to be certain that he would not change their feelings toward him in the process of "making things right." Kain was not terribly selfish, but he thought he had paid his dues and he would not even consider risking the love of Baron's king and queen on the off chance that he could cut Golbez and Zemus off before any plans could come to fruition.


	27. Ineluctable C,K,R, KxC,CxR, imKxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 28 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil/Cecil x Rosa, implied Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>ineluctable<em>, adjective;  
>1. Impossible to avoid or evade; inevitable.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had been coming quite possibly since the first time emerald and chocolate eyes had locked, and Rosa knew it. Kain was too stubborn to admit anything and Cecil was too oblivious to the subtleties of emotions to pick up exactly what was happening, but it was only a matter of time. She wasn't a selfish woman under even the most dire of circumstances, and yet she could not help but feel that she should have done something, said something, to prevent the onslaught of grief that followed Kain's abrupt leave of their lives. Cecil didn't _know_ that he was loved so powerfully that such emotion became a festering wound when not obviously returned in kind. And yet Rosa found herself watching and waiting and saying nothing as one of her dearest friends spiraled into self-destruction. She could see exactly what needed to be done, and yet her own emotions stayed her hand. She was not objective enough about this to be able to stand back and give her blessing, at least not back then, and it had grieved her ever since the dragoon had disappeared, lying completely silent and untraceable for seventeen years.

Kain being back meant the world to Cecil, even if he had never fully reconciled his emotions – he knew enough, now. Rosa could not bring herself to interfere, not even now, seeing her husband joined with another – someone who was not her – in their marriage bed. It hurt in many ways, but there was an underlying joy in seeing the man she loved with an expression of contentment on his sleep-relaxed features. Besides, this was a long time coming, and she did not begrudge Kain his poorly hidden love for their half-blood lunarian king. No, Cecil was very worthy of love, whether he understood that or not. She would not interfere, but she would not give up. The paladin loved her, that much was certain, and the dragoon was her longtime friend and never-acknowledged rival for Cecil's heart. But Cecil had unwittingly proven that he could love more than one person with the same strength of affection, so Rosa steeled herself to do the same. She did care for Kain, and she knew that he held affection for her as well, deep affection, and she hoped that that would be enough.

She was not a selfish woman, but she could not bear to give up Cecil Harvey. Not even to Kain.


	28. Obdurate K, CxR, imKxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 29 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Cecil x Rosa, implied Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>obdurate<em>, adjective;  
>1. Hardened in wrongdoing; stubbornly wicked; hardened in feelings; hardhearted.<br>2. Resistant to persuasion; unyielding.  
>3. Hard; harsh; rough.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

He knew, _knew_ that it was wrong of him to feel this way. A man was meant to love a woman, to lay with her, to have children with her, to die with her by his side. He wanted that. _He did_. He wanted to be with Rosa, to marry her, to make love to her, to sire her children and provide for them. He loved her enough to do so. That another man loved her just as much was not the problem; that sort of thing could be handled honorably. What truly posed difficult to Kain, however, was a simple, _horrible_ fact. He would lay down his life for Rosa without hesitation, but it physically hurt to know that he would do the same for his best friend, and that he had on several occasions put himself at great risk already for the man. Every single thing he felt for Rosa, he felt for the other man vying for her love. He _wanted_ Cecil Harvey. Wanted to be able to freely admit that he loved the man, wanted to make love to him, to fall asleep next to him and wake up with the smaller body securely in his arms, to raise a family with him, to die a warrior's death at his side. It was wrong of him.

He couldn't continue vying for Rosa's attentions outright, not when he was so torn every time he was next to his best friend and rival, and so the people he loved the most escaped his grasp when he wasn't looking. It wasn't their fault, and he couldn't blame them, but he was still angry at himself and inexplicably hurt by being left behind. He didn't want to tarnish either of his younger companions, but he _wanted_ them, so fiercely at times that his heart ached and he wondered if he could simply cradle Rosa close to his chest as he pressed his lips to hers or thread his fingers through moon-tone strands as he pulled the smaller knight against himself for a kiss, if either of them would object to him afterward. He hated himself for what he felt, but somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that there could be some kind of accident, some way to cripple Cecil so that he could not be independent, so that he could not support Rosa himself, so that he would be susceptible to Kain's desires and Rosa would be too.


	29. Banal R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Feb 2011<br>Summary: 30 September 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>banal<em>, adjective;  
>1. Commonplace; trivial; hackneyed; trite.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Undoubtedly, the courts believed Baron's queen to be a woman scorned by the knowledge of her husband lying with another. It was well known that Rosa would lay down her life for her king, and it must have pained her terribly to stand aside as Baron's paladin king bedded the head of his royal guard. Obviously, she was incredibly self-possessed to hide her emotions so well.

Rosa could have laughed out loud at the prospect. The courts expected that she would wish revenge for her husband's "poor behavior." What they didn't seem to realize, was that she found a great deal of pleasure in watching her dear, sweet husband squirming in fits of ecstasy under her dear, loyal guardsman. Cecil was always wound too tightly now that he had a kingdom to maintain, and there was something incredibly seductive about seeing him so helpless to his desires. Yes, she knew quite well of every single time that the dragoon entered the royal bedchamber; she was often in the room already, after all. The half-blood lunarian king was in no way deceptive about his dealings, and Rosa often joined them both. Oh, what rumors _that_ knowledge would cause in the courts. She did not have to join, however, to enjoy the view. Kain had a strong, well-defined form, and his body spoke of incredible poise and utter dominance as he towered over Cecil's slighter frame. And Cecil was gorgeous with his moon-pale hair haloed around his head, the vivid blue bow of his lips parted in bliss-filled moans and guttural groans, his chest heaving and sweaty, his strong fingers digging into the larger man's shoulders, his wiry legs hooked in the crooks of the dragoon's elbows. It was different, yet completely the same, as when the paladin and white mage made love prior to Kain's return. Cecil moved in the same ways, made the same breathless sounds as he teetered on the cusp of his release, had the same deep blush trailing down his body from the pleasure of his joining, even uttered the same fluttering gasps when that spot on the left side of his neck was exploited. He was beautiful, any fool could see that, and Rosa certainly wasn't a fool.


End file.
